The purpose of the project is to evaluate whether clindamycin combined with sulfadiazine will prove as or more effective therapy for ocular toxoplasmosis than the combination of sulfadiazine and daraprim. Patients with active toxoplasmosis will be randomized within strata (determined by size of lesion and proximity to the macula) to one of the two treatments, in this double masked study.